


Harry Potter And The Locket Of Tears

by Ellionne



Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based On A Generated Title, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Harry Potter, Unreliable Narrator, Written in 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Harry didn’t know why he picked the locket up.He should have known better. After all, Mrs Weasley had warned them all again and again that everything in Grimmauld Place could be cursed. That everything probably would be cursed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter And The Horcruxes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Harry Potter And The Locket Of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> ...I just wanted to deliver some generated titles to someone who had asked for it and go the fuck to sleep but the _Medaillon Of Tears_ just called to me so here we are 🙈
> 
> Edit: I hope I didn’t make a fool out of myself. Grammarly just informed me that _Medaillon_ isn’t an English word, culinary jargon aside 🤨 as far as I'm concerned, Medaillon means locket.  
> I’m too tired for this shit, good night.
> 
> Edit after some sleep: thanks to Touché who told me in a comment that, in English, Medallion is - in fact - just used to describe some meat parts 🙈 I wonder why it is picked up by an English writing bot, meat parts of tears is rather disturbing, but well. I changed every Medaillon to locket to make more sense for approximately 95% of my readers xD

Harry didn’t know why he picked the locket up. 

He should have known better. After all, Mrs Weasley had warned them all again and again that _everything_ in Grimmauld Place could be cursed. That everything probably _would_ be cursed. 

And despite what some people liked to tell him, Harry was no idiot. He felt the magic reside inside the locket. But it- it didn’t feel malevolent as if it just waited to be picked up and curse some poor sod into oblivion. But, it felt… sad. Lonely. 

Harry could relate. 

So Harry picked it up. 

It was beautiful. Gleaming metal and gems, polished by continued use over time. Harry wondered how something obviously loved as this could feel so sad.

The engraved snakes looked so _alive_ like nothing Harry had seen before in this dreading old house. 

Harry could almost hear them whispering. He was tempted to whisper back in the secret language that was part of him but even so he didn’t dare to use where anyone could listen in. 

He had tried to, back in second year after it had helped him solve the whole misery around the basilisk in the Chamber. But everytime he used it to talk with a snake - as rare as it was that he saw a real one, he discovered there were plenty snake symbols in hogwarts a parselmouth could interact with - Ron would shudder in disgust or fear and Hermione would look disappointed in his eagerness to use a as dark labelled ability. 

So yeah. Harry could relate to feeling sad and lonely. 

The locket sat now comfortably but tight around his neck, he hadn’t even noticed how he put it on, so much was he distracted by his thoughts. 

He played a bit with it, let the cool but fast warming metal glide between his calloused fingers. He had the urge to open it. To open it and let free whatever sadness was trapped within. To free the sadness that was trapped within _him._

He didn’t allow himself often to think about his circumstances. About his life with his relatives, unloved and unwanted. About his friends, who tried their best but still… Ron who would abandon him sporadically in fits of jealousy, Hermione who wouldn’t trust him but rat him out to professors that didn’t care about him. The Wizarding World as a whole that loved him one second but damned him the next but all the same demanding his attention, his dedication. 

Harry wasn’t aware if he was still at Grimmauld Place, he could be back at the Chamber of Secrets for all he knew. The opened locket clutched in one hand, tear swimming eyes looking blankly down in the darkness within.

Harry wasn’t one for crying. It didn’t help, it had never helped. It just made matters worse.

Still-

He couldn’t hold back a sob as such _sadness_ rocked through him that he felt his knees weaken. His throat felt tight even though the lace of the locket hung more loose around his neck than in the beginning, it was a comfortable embrace.

It was comforting. The thought just let him cry more. Harry had never been comforted. Had never been held in a soothing embrace. He closed his eyes in misery. Why would he think about it just now? He was good at _not_ thinking about it. 

“Shhh, little one.”

Harry flinched where he had before relaxed in the strong arms that had settled around him, held him. A new sob rocked his body but was muffled by the hand on the back of his head that pressed his tear stained face into a warm neck, hiding it from the accusing world that wouldn’t allow him a break. That just took and took even though Harry had nothing to give. 

He had been just a shell even before the Hogwarts letter had arrived. Addressed at the _Cupboard Under The Stairs_ like a malicious joke. It had all but screamed in his face. _We know but we don’t care_ _about you._

“Let me care for you, little one. You are not alone, never alone.”

He listened to the sweet nothings, whispered in a deep baritone voice. Dark promises, like no one had ever bothered to tell him.

But that wasn’t true, was it? Back in first year, Voldemort had promised him to let him be great to give him power. But greatness wasn’t what Harry wanted. Power wasn’t what he needed. Harry just wanted to be not sad anymore. To be loved and trusted, to be never left behind. To be held as cherished as he had held the locket. As he was held now. Surrounded by warmth and a smell of _home,_ it let his chest ache and new tears spring into his eyes. Not because he was still sad. But because he felt cared for. _Loved_.

If only the feeling would stay forever. 

“Do not worry. I will not abandon you. I will keep you… _Harry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D
> 
> And yes. The matching end line is deliberate :D


End file.
